Under the same sky
by PsychEmpress
Summary: *Sequel to Goodbye, liar* Touko is determined to stay faithful and wait for N. N, on the other hand, can't wait to see her. Story of how Touko did while N was gone.  Warning for some spoilers.
1. Touko Version

**Disclaimer: Seirin-chan owns nothing. **

**Seirin-chan: Ne, Ali-chii, are you sad you didn't write this?  
><strong>

**Alithia: No not really. (smirks) Not when I know I'll have an important role in the next chapter. **

**Seirin-chan: Eh….Lucky! **

**Alithia: By the way, this is sorta how you can get Zorua. But you'll need a Celebi in your team and look for the kid in Castelia City(somewhere near the Name Rater I think or not)**

Ever since N left, Touko had been a little…off. She kept spacing out and was quieter than the Touko that Bel and Cheren knew. Both of her best friends noticed the vacant look in her eyes.

"I know! How about we have some Casteliacones and cheer her up?" Bel suggested in a conversation with Cheren.

The boy seemed to think about it and finally agreed. And so, they called Touko to meet up with them at Castelia.

( Touko's POV )

I entered the café where I was supposed to meet up with Bel and Cheren. Actually, I didn't want to come here in the first place for two reasons;

One : Because if I weren't here, it'd just be Bel and Cheren. And some people, like me, consider that as a _date_. Seriously, those two have so got to get together soon.

Two : I wanted to revisit some old memories of N. It was all I have left while I waited for him.

But I didn't want to worry my best friends so much. If they think I'm gonna bawl over N's departure, boy, are they wrong. Yes, I miss him a lot. But I know he'll be back, that's a fact. But I can't help but feel depressed and a little discouraged. Heck, I didn't really want to help Looker find the Seven Sages; I want to see N. But if I went looking for him, its like I lost faith in his return, so I'll wait.

I scanned the little café for a green beret, but before I could, someone called out my name.

"Touko! Over here!" 

It was Bel, obviously. Cheren was beside her, looking a tad bit embarrassed at Bel's loudness. I smiled and went over to their table.

"So, how've you been?" Bel asked me eagerly. I replied with a nonchalant shrug. " Okay, I guess. Looker asked me to help him find the Seven Sages."

"Looker? Who's Looker?" Cheren asked, suddenly interested.

"Er…" I stammered, thinking whether to tell them about Looker or not. "He's part of the International police, who're after the remaining Team Plasma members." I explained.

"Oh…" Bel and Cheren said together.

"Team Plasma… does that mean you're looking for N?" Bel asked innocently. Cheren immediately glared at Bel, but I could tell he was anxious about my answer too. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes. Bel realized her mistake and apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Touko! I didn't mean to remind you, if you wanted to forget about him…" She said, her voice sincerely sorry.

"No, its okay" I assured her with a fake smile. The both of them looked at me worriedly, I could tell they didn't believe me. I sighed, I know pretending won't be much help.

"Seriously, guys, I'm fine." I assured them "You have nothing to worry about! I know I seem … depressed lately. But its just because-" I stopped myself before I could continue. I _did NOT_ want them to know about me and -

"Because of what, Touko?" Bel asked.

"Why are you depressed lately?" Cheren finally said something.

You know how some people say there are parts of you that do different things right? I believe that now. Because one part of me was debating whether I should tell them or not. The other part was having a mini mental break down about it.

I sighed and went for the rational part. They were my best friends since childhood. So I told them.

They listened attentively. Bel squealed at some parts of the story and commented that she wished she could have a guy like N, wherein I sorta glared and Cheren frowned at that. She giggled at our reactions and said she was seeing someone else though, but Cheren was still frowning.

I giggled at Cheren's cluelessness. For someone who wears glasses, he sure can't see what's right in front of him. The both of them seemed surprised and glad at my suddenly cheerful mood.

And so, we enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in Castelia. We went shopping, sightseeing and of course, chatting. We even met up with Burgh in the shopping mall. He and Bel kept on talking about new fashions, which left me and Cheren out of the conversation.

Judging from the frown on his face, I could tell Cheren was slightly jealous maybe. I giggled and teased him "Aww, no need to be jealous, Cherry-berry~ I'm sure Bel likes you more!" Cheren's face went red from either anger, embarrassment or blushing. I guessed it was all three.

But before he could retort, a small kid bumped into me. I managed to keep my balance and held out my hand for the little boy. He looked frightened and scared. I wonder if he's lost?

I crouched in front of him (since he wouldn't stand) and assured him in the most soothing, comforting voice I could manage. "Hey there, are you alright?"

No response, unless you include his scared expression from before. Seriously, it was like I'm talking to an injured pokemon.

"My name's Touko." I introduced, and his scared face turned into a disbelieving one. But why won't he talk? Is he mute?

Before I could continue, Bel called me and Cheren. I stood up and was about to leave but the little boy immediately grabbed my wrist, his expression clearly saying 'Don't leave me!'

I inwardly sighed and assured him. "Okay, I won't leave you. But I can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

He looked wary about the idea, but soon agreed with a nod. I smiled and we made our way to Cheren and Bel. Like I told the little boy, I just said bye and catch you later, and stuff.

After we left the mall, the kid started tugging at my vest. I looked down at him and he seemed like he wanted to take me somewhere. I know I shouldn't trust strangers, but hey, if you were in my position; with a practically lost cute kid, you'd follow him. And besides, who knows what could happen to him if he went alone?

Anyways, I let him pull me to wherever he wanted to go and ended up near a bench on a deserted pier. It was already dark and only one street light was working. I stepped into the light and sat on the bench.

I looked back at the kid to see nothing. He was still in the shadows.

"Hey… where are you?" I asked worriedly, looking around for him.

Suddenly, something stepped into the light. At first I thought it was the kid, but instead, it was a cute black-ish fox pokemon. I immediately knew what it was.

"Z-zorua!" I exclaimed.

Zorua nodded it its head, a bit shy, like a new pokemon. Suddenly, a thought passed my mind. Could this Zorua be the silent little boy I was with?

I slowly picked up Zorua and rested it on my lap. Carefully, I started to pet it. It purred, or whatever, against my touch. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"Hey…Are you N's Zorua?" I asked in a quiet voice. Zorua looked up at me.

{Sort of. I'm the child of his Zoroark…but I think he wanted me to be with you} Zorua explained in pokemon language.

"Um… okay…" I said meekly, because I couldn't really understand. "So… you want to come with me?" I asked.

Zorua nodded his head vigorously. {Of course! N said you were an amazing trainer!}

I smiled at that, though I barely understood. "Great! Welcome aboard, Zorua!" I greeted. But then I thought of something.

{What is it, Touko?} Zorua tilted his cute little head.

"Well, I was just thinking if you knew where…N was…" I said softly, still caressing the like pokemon.

Zorua lowered his head a little. {I dunno…I'm sorry…} Little tears started to form on Zorua's eyes. I almost panicked. "Don't cry, Zorua!" I assured him "Its not your fault" I said honestly.

Zorua looked at me and asked {But what if he doesn't come back?}

My eyes soften at Zorua's question (don't ask how I understood, just keep reading) I knew this fact more than anyone else.

"Listen Zorua, N is coming back, and that's that!" I stated. Zorua looked at me bewildered. {How can you be so sure?}

"Because he promised me he will" I murmured softly. Zorua seemed at ease at my statement and contently rested his head on my lap.

I thought about today's activities. All of them made me happy, I smiled. I looked up at the starry sky above us. I didn't need to worry; all I had to do was wait. If there was one thing I realized today that comforted me the most, it'd be knowing this;

Somewhere out there, wherever he was, N was also looking up at same sky and stars that were plaited in it.

(A/N: Ah, told you I'd be done soon. Now all I have to do is to make N's version which would be the next chapter. So wait okay? Although I have a feeling I can't always update at this pace, but it won't take longer than a week. But please don't rush me. I do TERRIBLE WHEN I AM RUSHED. Actually, I think I'm better writing at someone's POV than the normal one… Oh well, tell me what you think)


	2. N Version

**Disclaimer: Seirin-chan owns nothing except her OC, Alithia. But not her boyfriend.**

**Seirin-chan: Uwah! Ali-chii is so LUCKY!**

**Alithia: Please lower your voice, Seirin-chan…**

**Seirin-chan: Eh! Ne, ne, Ali-chii, who's your boyfriend?**

**Alithia: Just someone from HeartGold and SoulSilver.**

After leaving Touko, N promised himself he would become a true man before he could face her again. Becoming a real man, like any other process, has a first step. For N that first step would be _repentance_.

With Zekrom, he flew to only one place in mind; Hearthome City in Sinnoh. After landing in a field not far from the city, N returned Zekrom to his pokeball and began walking to his destination.

( N's POV )

After walking for a while, I stopped in front a cathedral. I'll tell you this now, I'm _REALLY _nervous. I don't really know what to do to get repentance, much less become a man. I gulped and stepped inside.

It was pretty spacious inside, with rows of seats and then an altar at the front. I heard this was the only cathedral in the whole Pokemon world. Yet, only a handful of people knew what it was for.

I was so amazed by the architecture, and thought _'It must've took a lot of formulas to build this place…'_

{Not really} a voice replied. I looked for the source of the voice, to see a Frosslass in the front row. Frosslass are all girls, right? So it's a she. The Frosslass walked, more like floated, towards me.

I didn't really have any experience with Ghost pokemon, but I've heard they're hard to raise. I suppose I should be careful with this one, since Frosslass is partly Ghost type.

She, the Frosslass, sighed and said in my mind {That's what everyone always thinks. I wish they understood Pokemon language, too. So I can tell them I'm actually human.}

"Oh really?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

Frosslass seemed surprised, {Y-you understand me?}

I nodded and knelt so I could be eye-level with her. "Now, what were you saying about being a human?"

Frosslass was frozen in a state of shock, since I could understand her. I waved a hand in front of her, and she snapped out of her reverie. {P-pardon?}

I smiled a little and repeated my question. She seemed wary about giving me answers but did so anyway. {I'm actually a human turned into a pokemon because of a …curse…}

"A curse?" I asked "What curse?"

Again, she seemed wary, or maybe ashamed of the curse. Frosslass immediately glared at me when I thought that. "S-sorry" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

She sighed and decided to tell me the whole thing. Apparently, as a human, she went with her boyfriend to the Lost Tower, a place where deceased pokemon lay. Her boyfriend, who was from Jhoto, had tried to befriend the ghost type pokemon. But something happened that made the pokemon angry. They turned her into a pokemon, (don't ask how, she said) a Frosslass and took away her boyfriend.

Frosslass was on the verge of breaking down when she told the last part; the ghost pokemon told her that she needed to beat the leader, a Spiritomb, before they'd lift the curse and free her boyfriend.

I felt empathy for the Frosslass and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, Frosslass. You just need to train and work hard, then you'll be able to beat that Spiritomb."

She clung to my shirt as she cried. {I-I can't! I don't know how! I'm just a Trainer, who lost her boyfriend and team!}

I was suddenly worried by what she said. "What do you mean you lost your team?" I asked, delicately pushing her away. {M-my pokemon got lost when we entered the tower. I don't know where they are now!} she sobbed.

"Then let's look for them!" I exclaimed, standing up and held out a hand for her. She smiled and took it. "I'm N, by the way." I smiled.

{Alithia}

(Time skip)

We were able to find her team, who were actually scattered near the Lost Tower and had been looking for her 24/7. Honestly, her team looked pretty tough and also loved her, like Touko. Alithia smiled as she returned them to their pokeballs. She looked at me and said {Thanks for helping me, N. By the way, you're not from here are you?}

I shook my head "No, I'm from Unova."

Her eyes widened when I said Unova. {R-really? That's so far away! What're you doing here in Sinnoh?} Alithia asked.

After a moment of contemplating, I decided to tell her my story. She listened attentively and kept silent until I ended. Before saying anything else, Alithia made a sound which I assumed was a giggle.

{You know, you talk too fast. But I think I might be able to help you} Alithia said.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "R-really?" I asked "How?"

Alithia motioned me to come closer and I obeyed, then she whispered something in my ear. I listened attentively to her instructions and nodded when she was done. {Do you need help or would you rather have it private?} She asked.

I was silent for a moment, deciding. "I'll do it alone" I stated, and she only nodded and began leading me back to where we met. The cathedral.

When we got there, she told me to take my time and not to worry about anyone disrupting me. {It'll be a piece of cake} Alithia winked.

Only when I entered did I find out her plan. She stood at the entrance and warded off anyone who came near. I sweat-dropped at her actions. But proceeded to do as told.

{Accept the past and let it go} Alithia had told me {Know your mistakes and acknowledge them. Apologize to yourself, to those you wronged, and to the Almighty One Above. Promise to change for the better, and remember to be sincere and honest through it all} she concluded.

(Time Skip 2)

After I finished my task, I suddenly felt . . . refreshed. Like the burden on my shoulder was gone. Team Plasma, Ghetsis and all. I walked out with confidence and met up with Alithia at the entrance. She smiled at me, {How'd it go?}

I smirked down at her and said "Great" And that was when I noticed the surroundings. One guy with his Aipom were on the ground, both had swirlies in their eyes. Two other guys with their Elekid and Meowth were pinned to nearby trees by . . . were those ice shards!

Alithia giggled at my last thought and explained {They tried to catch me and I got angry, is all} She said it as if it were nothing. '_Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned_…' I thought with a sweatdrop. She just giggled again and I just sighed.

Suddenly a Ghastly appeared and said {Hey, Frosslass, are you cheating on your boyfriend? Boss wants you at the Lost Tower now.} He cackled and suddenly disappeared. Both me and Frosslass glared at where Ghastly was.

{N…} she said quietly {I need your help}

(Time Skip 3)

"Frosslass, use Ominous Wind!" I commanded her. Uh…before we continue, I'll explain the situation. Alithia asked me to be her temporary Trainer in her battle against Spiritomb. And now, we're currently going against said pokemon while her boyfriend was held midair by some Ghastly. Now back to the battle.

Alithia executed the attack and now we only needed one more attack to finish Spiritomb. I smirked, despite not liking battles much, and telepathically told Alithia what to do next.

Slowly but surely, ice shards began forming in front of her until they were as sharp as a knife. Then, with a wave from Alithia, the shards flew straight at Spiritomb at a blinding speed. Said pokemon couldn't dodge and fell to the ground.

{Y-you win..} Spiritomb said and I immediately ran to its side and gave it a revive, then used a full restore. The pokemon seemed surprised at my actions. {W-why?} Spiritomb asked me warily.

I replied with a smirk "Because all pokemon deserve peace, freedom and choice" Most of them were still shocked, while I could feel Alithia smirk too. {That's just how he is, no use resisting} she said with a shrug.

Since Spiritomb was back to full health now, he could lift Alithia's curse. I mentioned my thoughts and Spiritomb went back to its…rock? Whatever its source is. Alithia picked it up and suddenly was engulfed in Spiritomb's … gas or spirit? Ugh! Let's just continue.

Anyways, they stayed like the for a few minutes and I noticed Alithia's boyfriend was extremely worried. When Spiritomb finally dispersed, and returned to its original form, a girl a little older than me lay unconscience on the floor. It was Alithia. She had silver, almost blue hair and honey skin, she wore a loose long sleeve shirt and shorts.

Her boyfriend, who wore black long sleeve with a matching violet scarf and headband plus white pants, had blonde hair and purple eyes. He rushed to her side and picked her up, I also walked towards them.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked aloud, my question directed at Spiritomb. {Yeah. She just needs a good night's rest} I told her boyfriend about what Spiritomb said and he nodded thanking me.

On our way to the Pokemon Center, I had a good chat with Alithia's boyfriend. (_I won't tell his name under orders from the authoress_) Alithia was still asleep on his back.

(Time Skip 4)

We were already at the center and I was just passing by Alithia's room when the door opened to reveal her boyfriend. He told me Alithia was awake and wanted to see me, I nodded and followed him in.

Alithia was in bed with her Espeon on her lap. She smiled at me and motioned me to come closer. I was a little wary since her boyfriend was here. Her Espeon let out a yawn and told me {Relax, kid. Its fine}

I was a bit relieved and sat on the chair beside the bed. She smiled at me again and said "Thank you, N"

"I-it was nothing, really" I replied quietly. She giggled and murmured something along the lines of 'you're back to your shell, N'

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about your plans." She said, as her boyfriend sat beside her on the bed.

"Plans?" I asked. I was thinking when I told her about wanting to become a real man for Touko, when her boyfriend interrupted my thoughts. "As thanks, we decided that I'll help you achieve your goal"

'_H-he knows!'_ I thought, a bit frightened. My expression must have said it all when Alithia giggled and said "I miss being able to read your mind directly, but I can still understand you." Her statement made me smile a little.

For another hour, we talked about my plans. In the end, it was decided that her boyfriend would teach me everything I needed to know about being a normal guy. While Alithia would teach me how to please Touko and to be social. After that, I went back to my room.

(Time Skip 5)

It was around nine already but I was still awake. I tried sleeping earlier but I couldn't really stay still. I got up and went to the balcony of my room.

The wind was cool and relaxing while the view of the stars was amazing. 'Just like a collection of elegant formuals' I thought. I was worried about what the future held. Being taught by Alithia and her boyfriend made me a bit apprehensive.

But another look at the sky and I was already comforted by one thought;

Somewhere in Unova, there was Touko who was waiting for me, and she was also looking up at the same sky and stars that were plaited in it.

(A/N: Sorry I'm late! The server is broken and I couldn't post this sooner. Actually, I was worried that I couldn't fulfill my promise about updating before a week passes. Anyways, I'm already planning the next sequel. Wait. Do you want a sequel or just the next chapter? Your choice. I don't think I portrayed N well here… Well, it just goes to show, I'm not good with men. By the way, does anyone have an idea who Alithia's boyfriend could be? X3 Free cake to whoever can guess first!)

Roses are red, violets are blue; reviews are sweet if they're from you~ 


End file.
